Prompted Reflections
by fluffybun
Summary: Glimpses of Echizen Ryoma's and Ryuzaki Sakuno's life together, during and after canon, in 50 sentences.


AN: I've always wanted to do challenges but I never found the right couple to do them for. (And I got some ideas for possible future fics from making these. Hurrah!) Prompts are from the theme set Gamma of the community 1sentence on Livejournal. (While I am stuck with the infamous 30 kisses prompts.) Posting this also while still proofreading my other story in the works, haha.

More or less these sentences depict the possible future of Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno, since as of Shin Puri they are still 12 years old. (The slowness of time passage of POT is amazing. It reminds me of the Dragonball days, haha, but somewhat better. I sometimes can't believe I had that much patience as a child to sit through all those battles of Dragonball with all the charging up and whatever. Haha.)

* * *

#1. Ring

It took 1 embarrassing plea for help, one traumatizing trip to a jewelry store with all the ex-Seigaku regulars, a heck of a lot of money, and 10 failed proposal attempts before he finally slid the engagement ring on her finger (and about 10 blissful seconds before the senpai-tachi started cheering and ruined the moment).

#2. Hero

Ever since that day on the train, Echizen Ryoma had always been Ryuzaki Sakuno's hero.

#3. Memory

One of her most embarrassing moments ever was being forced to wear a cheerleading outfit by her best friend to cheer for Ryoma-kun in his semi-final match back in 1st year middle school; he told her later on that it was the first time he had been startled into silence by any girl, seeing her in it.

#4. Box

He keeps the two tennis balls she gave him in a shoebox, which he takes with him whenever he goes abroad; he believes them to be his lucky charms.

#5. Run

It took two months for her to realize that he slowed his running pace when she ran with him for training.

#6. Hurricane

"I can think of better things to do while waiting out this hurricane, Ryuzaki."

#7. Wings

She sometimes thought he had invisible wings, given how high he'd seemingly effortlessly jump when returning lobs.

#8. Cold

"Be careful to not get cold," and she felt him drape his regulars jacket over her shoulders before he walked away.

#9. Red

She knew he liked the color red given that most of his clothes and all his tennis rackets were red, but he never told her that his favorite shade of red was the rich dark shade of her hair.

#10. Drink

When he saw Inui-senpai offer her one of his horrible concoctions to "improve her game", he didn't hesitate in pulling her away from the Data Tennis user and the vile thing, telling her he'd just continue training her instead.

#11. Midnight

He called her every night even though it was already midnight where he was; hearing her voice always soothed him better than any glass of milk before he slept.

#12. Temptation

Given who his father was, he shouldn't have been surprised how innocently tempting Ryuzaki in a one piece swimsuit would be to him (the school swimsuit, no less), though he'd never admit it to anyone.

#13. View

A huge reason why he liked to stay on the rooftop alone at lunch time was because he could freely watch her with her friends below without any teasing from his senpai-tachi.

#14. Music

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her dance with someone else to some cheesy song he wouldn't normally remember but now utterly hated with every particle of his being.

#15. Silk

Her hair when unbound was as soft as silk, something that entranced him still after how many years they had been together.

#16. Cover

She covered his hand with hers, wishing him luck on his next game.

#17. Promise

He asked her to wait for him and she agreed, but in the end he was the one who couldn't wait and proposed when he was but 22 years old and at the peak of his career.

#18. Dream

His dream was to become number one in the world; her dream was to stay by his side while he achieved his dream.

#19. Candle

Like a lit candle, he always reminded her not to let herself be trapped in despair every time she failed at doing something.

#20. Talent

She never really considered cooking to be her talent, but the smile on his face every morning while he ate the Japanese breakfast she made for him always never failed to warm her heart.

#21. Silence

The comfortable silence that he could only achieve with her convinced him that he wanted to stay with her always.

#22. Journey

Their journey together started when they were both 12 years old; it would last them the rest of their lives.

#23. Fire

She couldn't help but laugh when Ryoma-kun accidentally turned on the Bunsen burner such that it singed part of his bangs and he muttered that Lab Experiments was his worst subject and he should just be playing tennis instead.

#24. Strength

Her unshakable belief in him was his strength, especially when he was running behind in matches.

#25. Mask

That mask of impassivity he wore most of the time was always torn off when he looked at her playing with Karupin.

#26. Ice

She gently applied an ice compress to his newly sprained ankle, causing him to hiss in shock.

#27. Fall

It was the moment he realized he loved her: watching her fall from a flight of stairs and desperately rushing to catch her before her head connected with the ground.

#28. Forgotten

Others had forgotten that the Tennis Prince had once attended their school, but she always remembered his presence in Seigaku.

#29. Dance

Her first dance with Ryoma-kun was on her wedding day; it might have to be the last one too, given her poor feet after said dance.

#30. Body

Even if everyone teased him about being small, he knew that he just had to be tall and strong enough to protect her.

#31. Sacred

She wondered if it was all right sometimes for Ryoma-kun to be kissing her in a sacred place, the temple next to his house, but he scoffed and said that if his father read porn magazines there anything probably could be allowed; further protests were stopped with kisses.

#32. Farewells

She thought she would never see him again after he left Japan to go pro; he proved her wrong.

#33. World

He goes all over the world for his tournaments, but the best part of his trips is always coming home to her.

#34. Formal

She wondered if he'd call her by her last name until she changed it to his; he was surprisingly formal with her even though he hardly seemed to care with other people.

#35. Fever

When he first hugged her, she thought he was delirious and touched his forehead to check for a fever.

#36. Laugh

His burst of laughter surprised everyone; "Ryoma-kun is ticklish?"

#37. Lies

She couldn't lie to him even if she tried her best to; it was one of the things he found most adorable about her.

#38. Forever

"I meant my wedding vows, you know, Sakuno; I'll stay with you forever."

#39. Overwhelmed

He was not an emotional man, but when she knelt next to him in her wedding kimono he was honestly overwhelmed with love for the girl next to him.

#40. Whisper

She whispered once to a sleeping Ryoma that she loved him while she thought him asleep one time on the roof; after they had gotten together he informed her that he had been awake that time and was just waiting for her to say it before he did.

#41. Wait

A kiss, unexpectedly given by him, and he grasped her hand firmly as he whispered "Wait for me, Ryuzaki."

#42. Talk

After another horrible moment watching a boy ask her out with her soft refusals being rejected because "you don't have a boyfriend anyway", he walked up to her and pulled her away from the latest suitor firmly with the words "Ryuzaki, we need to talk."

#43. Search

His sweaty palm latched onto hers; "Don't scare me like that, I've been looking for you in this forest for the last 3 hours, Sakuno."

#44. Hope

She always hoped that one day she'd improve enough in tennis to not embarrass him; he nurtured that hope by training her until it became a reality.

#45. Eclipse

He watches the eclipse with her on her rooftop "because you might fall and kill yourself with your clumsiness, Ryuzaki."

#46. Gravity

He worried about how gravity seemed to have an extraordinarily strong hold on her compared to everyone else, fearing that one day she would have a horrible fall while he wasn't around.

#47. Highway

He would never allow her to drive on the highways in the USA, claiming that even he didn't feel comfortable driving on them with all the road accidents occurring lately.

#48. Unknown

She would rather choose whatever unknown undefinable relationship she could have with him than a clear-cut simple relationship with anyone else, no matter how much it hurt sometimes.

#49. Lock

When their senpai-tachi locked the two in a room together to tease them, she couldn't stop blushing and stuttering; he just looked amused at her reaction before deciding to nap until they were let out.

#50. Breathe

He would listen to her soft breaths as she slept beside him, allowing them to lull him to sleep.

* * *

AN Postscript: Be careful when turning on a Bunsen Burner. Really. (I've seen this occur multiple times in my science high school days.) Also, roofs are dangerous and I wonder why it is apparently okay in Japan to go on rooftops but it isn't done generally where I'm from.

I'd love feedback :)

And to everyone who has read my other two stories, thank you :)

Snowpoppy: Thank you for reviewing both my stories :) I blushed at your reviews, and I'm happy that you enjoyed both stories :) (I think Echizen making cookies could only happen with a lot of hand-holding and tutoring by Sakuno, haha.)

SilverAsTheFox: Thank you for your review :) I really, really want to write a multichaptered fic, though there is still no fic bunny appearing that seems multi-chapterable. Haha. (And I fear that I may abandon it, so I try to finish whatever idea I have, hence one-shots for now. ^^)

Winterwing3000: Thank you for your review, I blushed while reading it :) I really really love the senpai-tachi and their... nosiness :) (The canon spying on Ryoma and Sakuno, haha.)

Melime14: Thank you :) (I miss home economics!)

Asiangirlloveskpop: Thank you for your reviews and for favoriting Mutual Appreciation and the Author Alert :) (Rereading Making Him Happy Again, haha, I feel that more tennis brutality could have occurred. But poor Eiji. Haha.)

Mei-chii '29: Thank you :) I'm glad it made you laugh :)

aaliyahybanez: I'll hopefully have PM'd you by the time this gets posted, but thank you :) (For the Author Alert, the Fave Authors, and the review).

Thank you to Princess Silverstar, Asuka-Hao, HimymTbbt, Rhionne, mangareader54, MadBlossomingPrincess for favoriting Making Him Happy Again :)

Thank you to kylietjoa, HymymTbbt, kathyanime143, Rhionne, Ayuma-chan, MadBlossomingPrincess, Cindy loves fresh BREAD (Bread is yummy!) for favoriting Mutual Appreciation :)

Thank you kylietjoa for the AuthorAlert :)

And if I've missed anyone (hope I haven't), thank you also :) :)


End file.
